


[vid] Raising Hell

by bingeling



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: I don't wanna go to Heaven without raisin' hell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Raising Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



[Download "Raising Hell" (mp4/h.264, 257 MB)](https://www.bingelingftw.com/vids/RoN_Raising-Hell_bingeling.mp4)

Subtitles coming soon, [the lyrics on genius.com](https://genius.com/Kesha-raising-hell-lyrics) until then. 

Vimeo upload coming soon. They're doing a stupid weekly max upload thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Kesha feat. Big Freedia - Raising Hell
> 
> Kesha pronounces "couldn't" weirdly and thanks to this vid I will never forget it.


End file.
